Mistletoe
by Wyrdfell
Summary: Joshua and Natasha's first time under the mistletoe..Did it go well? Joshua and Natasha


Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own Seima no Kouseki. Nor do I own Joshua, Natasha or Jehanna Hall. But I _do _own Cathryn and Archiblad. Mistletoe I'm sure doesn't hang around Jehanna, since it's a desert area, so I screwed around with it and finally decided how Jehanna Hall would be filled with mistletoe. This is my first fic, but I accept anything. I dunno, this seems a bit Alternate Univverse.

Mistletoe

It was that time of the day at Jehanna. Nightfall was brewing, whilst maidens and butlers were scrambling about in Jehanna Hall, tending to their royal highnesses. Though Joshua and Natasha were actually walking about in the throne room, side by side with turned gazes. The young couple had been recently married, but it was Joshua that did most of the work with their relationship. He turned his head towards Natasha, only seeing that she was slightly blushing and looking at the ground. Joshua tipped his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Natasha?"

The cleric looked up at Joshua, her eyes shining into his. She looked down again, smiling at the same time.

"No, Joshua. Everything is just fine." She lifted her head, her face in a soft tone, Natasha's eyes closed kindly, her mouth shaped into a small grin.

Joshua couldn't help but do the same. He wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her slightly towards him, his lips lightly touching her cheek.

"Good.. I don't want to mess this up at this time of the year."

He let go, leaving Natasha slipping her hand into his. Her left hand was reached to the top of her head, in which she lightly pulled her cleric hood towards the back of her head, revealing her blonde, wavy hair. Looking at Joshua once more, she began to walk over to a wooden chair nearby, thus Joshua following a couple of inches behind. Natasha sat herself down, her arms folded in her lap over her Heal staff.

"Joshua, come sit." She said, her hand patting the seat of the chair next to her.

_Meanwhile_

Footsteps were clanking across the floor of Jehanna Hall; for one reason, to call Joshua and Natasha, another, to prepare the throne room to suit their royal highnesses, whom they've talked about in slight whispers. One maid was running down to the throne room, her polished black shoes sounding loudly on the tiled floor, her left hand was holding up the bottom of her outfit, her hair flying and her face flushed. She reached the gate of the throne room, only to see the couple alone. The maid was about to call out, but clasped her mouth and nosily gazed at the couple.

_He walked over to Natasha, sitting down right next to her. _

_"May I..ask you something, Joshua?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Jehanna..is still being rebuilt."_

_"That's right, Natasha."_

_"But most people are getting injured from the work."_

_"That's most likely to."_

_"Do you suppose..that we can..help? Rebuild Jehanna Hall?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_Natasha faced him with surpriseness._

_"Well, let's..go, then."_

_"Right behind you, Natasha."_

And as they walked near the entrance, the maid didn't have enough time to walk away, and Joshua and Natasha appeared before her.

"Oh, um..Your highnesses..I..was about to bring you down.to.." The maid stammered, expecting to get lectured.

Joshua and Natasha gave out a grin.

"It's alright. We were about to go to the main hall already," The king said.

He walked past the maid, leaving Natasha right behind him this time. And the maid was still in her place, staring at their backs. _What am I thinking? The king and queen have a great bond together..why not share it? I think I remember a book including this thing.._ She put her head in her hand, the other placed on top of her head as she thought. _Called..mistletoe. Don't people kiss if they're under it? I don't know, let's just try it anyway._ The maid walked out of the throne room, and walked into the main hall into the blacksmith's workshop. The blacksmith smiled and stopped his hammering on a sword, and looked up at the maid.

"Why hello, Cathryn," he greeted in his raspy voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, um..Can you shape out mistletoe for our king and queen?" Cathyrn replied.

"Mistletoe, eh?" The blacksmith rubbed his chin. ."I _guess_ I could make it."

"Oh, thank you, Archibald." She said cheerfully. She waited for the blacksmith to start welding the iron.

"Well..aren't you going to shape it?"

"Huh?" he turned at Cathryn. "I would if I could, young lady. I don't know what it looks like!"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to a book on the bench that read, "Herbs and Plant Parasites".

Archibald turned his head in surprise. "Well, I didn't see that, did I?" He walked crookily over to the bench and forced himself down. He fished out a pair of reading glasses and opened up the book.

"Let's see..mistletoe, mistletoe," Archibald said to himself.

It was not long before he let out a straight, "Aha!" and showed to page to Cathryn.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Now, can you forge that with iron?"

The blacksmith let down a frown. "'Course I can, little missy! 'Think that these old bones can't make a simple plant out of iron?"

"Oh, well..I.."

"'Tis fine," he grinned and walked over to a small table assorted with picks, small hammers, and other blacksmith tools. Then he picked up a piece of iron, and motioned Cathryn out the door.

"I'll set it down for ya in your quarters," he added.

Cathryn obidiently walked out of the door, closing it.

It was a few hours until Cathryn came back into the blacksmith's workshop. And once the door had creaked open, there laid Archibald, slightly snoring, and next to him an iron figure. She silently walked over to Archibald's bench, the soles of her shoes tapping against the ground. Cathryn quick snatched the iron mistletoe and sprinted out of the door. She walked along the main hall, slowly approaching the corner of the throne room. It was that, she was gazing at the iron mistletoe, she didn't expect the blacksmith to paint it as well. Once rounding the corner, she unlocked the gate and pulled out a loose hem from her skirt. Cathryn quick tied it around the top iorn stem of the figure and found a hole amongst the top of the door. She knotted the string, and started walking back towards the kitchen quarters. Joshua and Natasha swished past her, leaving her barely enough time to curtsy. They both nodded and reached the main gate of the throne room.

"Now, Joshua, doesn't it feel nice having to help instead of gambling with the butlers?" Natasha smiled.

Joshua let out a weird shrug and replied, "Easy for you to say. All you had to do was lower your staff." He reached and pulled off Natasha's hood, and lowered his mouth upon her forehead.

As they walked underneath the door, Natasha tugged at his arm.

"Look, Joshua," she pointed upwards. "It's.."

The red-headed gambler king looked up, gaping and smirking at the same time. "Mistletoe!"

They both looked at each other, each suddenly blushing; even Cathryn.

"Well..um.." Joshua made out.

"Yes.." Natasha replied in the same tone.

_One, two three. _They both counted in their minds. Joshua lowered his face, Natasha lifting hers, and it was a couple of seconds when their lips met, both of them hugging at the same time.

Author's Note: Whew. Finished _that_ in a couple of days. ; Well, I hope you liked it, I didn't very much since of the lack of detail. But don't blame me, blame the food poisoning. ;


End file.
